iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Hammer
Justin Hammer 'is one of the wealthiest, youngest, corporate men in the world. He is the CEO of Hammer Multinational. He has become a major recurring villain in Season 2 of the series. Voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. Personality At first he comes off as a spoiled and pompous rich kid who loves to show off his wealth, power, and fame that his company has given him. Such as pointing out a painting to Stark he just bought, where he couldn't even remember what it was called, but casually stated it cost him $60 million as if it was no big deal. But beneath it all, he is a clear sociopath who is always questing for more power and anything to test his limits: such as base-jumping or swiming with sharks. It is even hinted by Stane and Justin himself that he may have caused the death of his own father that allowed him to inherit the company. In other words, he is pretty much the exact opposite of Tony. Overview After Howard Stark's disappearance, his company has become the most powerful weapons dealer, surpassing Stark International. In the episode, ''The Invincible Iron Man Part 1: Disassembled, Hammer is Mr. Fix's mysterious employer who pays for the newly upgraded Whiplash 3.0 and hires him to capture himself (needing a solid alibi to throw off suspicion) and Obadiah Stane. While the latter was a success, when Iron Man tried to rescue Stane, Whiplash blew up his armor, assuming him dead. In the next episode, Hammer visits Tony Stark in the hospital and talks to him about him selling Stark International while Tony works on the tech. They would make billions, but Tony wouldn't sell, knowing he would just make weapons. During the conversation, they implied that they have met before. Later, when Iron Man comes back in his new suit, he succeeds in rescuing Obadiah this time. Mr. Fix got away into Hammer's limo where they meet in person for the first time. Hammer injects him with a nanovirus to blackmail him into building Hammer weapons that are so powerful that they will make Iron Man look obsolete. Justin Hammer had Mr. Fix reassemble Living Laser in order to erase his memories and can use him to mass produce a weapon that he planned to sell to groups like A.I.M. or HYDRA and also to use him as research for "Project Titanium". But the Living Laser ends up splitting up into a Light Half and a Dark Half. After Living Laser was freed and reassembled, Justin Hammer scolds Mr. Fix for losing the Laser, but as a consolation prize, Justin Hammer was given the disk which contained the info they gathered for Project Titanium. Justin Hammer was later seen buying the Iron Man armor specifications from the Ghost that he stole from Iron Man. He later uses the specs to create the Titanium Man armor and fights Iron Man with it when he breaks into his facility. He had the upper hand for a while but Iron Man and War Machine exploited the armor's weakness and won the battle. Blaming his failure on Mr. Fix, he activates the nanovirus inside him, killing his body. But he took out a chip holding his consciousness and implanted it into his computer so he can work on his projects 24/7, much to the dismay of Fix. Hammer later schemed other plans like stealing a Stark International UI chip and hiring the Black Widow to steal S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest project, all of which were failures thanks to the efforts of Iron Man. Justin Hammer is displeased that Obadiah Stane has landed the biggest military contract that surpassed Hammer Multinational. After firing a laser on the television, Justin Hammer orders Sasha to see if Mr. Fix 2.0 has finished the weapon which he plans use in order to put Hammer Multinational back on the top. Justin Hammer in his Titanium Man armor later ambushes Iron Man to call a ceasefire in a plot to take down Obadiah Stane and Iron Monger. When Iron Man refuses, Titanium Man attacks Iron Man. Sasha tells Justin that Obadiah Stane has snuck into Stark International. Upon using the Titanium Man armor to infiltrate Stark International, Justin Hammer manages to place a device that would place the Iron Monger armor under remote control. When Justin Hammer sees that Obadiah Stane has Pepper Potts, Sasha advises that Justin Hammer uses the Titanium Man armor to save Pepper Potts from Iron Monger which doesn't go well. After Whitney convinces her father not to kill Iron Man, Justin Hammer tells Sasha to take control of the Iron Monger armor and send it on a rampage. Iron Man discovers that someone is remote-controlling the Iron Monger and suspects that Titanium Man is behind this. When Justin asks for Sasha to help, Sasha controls the Iron Monger armor to target Whitney. Iron Monger then falls off the building as Titanium Man laughs at this. Iron Man and War Machine attack Titanium Man enough to blast him into a mountain range with the Titanium Man armor disabled. Abilities & Equipment Abilities *Justin Hammer is a evil genius and a ruthless businessman with a ridiculously vast, inherited fortune. *He owns a company called Hammer Multinational which has technology that equals or surpasses the level of Stark International. Equipment *Titanium Man Armor:' Justin Hammer wears his company's Titanium Man armor. Trivia *Justin Hammer owns a floating ocean fortress. *Justin implied to have hobbies like BASE-jumping, swimming with sharks, and chasing beautiful women. *It is mentioned in ''Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D. that he has a vacation spot on the moon. ﻿ Gallery Iron-man-season-2-10.jpg Justin-hammer.jpg Whiplash.jpg Widow3.jpg Hammer.jpg ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wealthy People Category:Armor Users